


Love Me Harder

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: “Joe leaned down, catching the hem of the fabric between his teeth, and slowly began to pull Rami’s underwear down with nothing but his mouth, chuckling when Rami made a choked sound. Once the boxers were out of the way, Joe locked his eyes on Rami’s face, and he winked before taking Rami in his mouth.”Rami is stressed, Joe takes care of him.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure smut. I am not sorry.

Joe heard the door open and footsteps on the floor before he heard Rami’s voice.

“Joe?”

“Kitchen!” Joe called, not looking up from the tomatoes he was dicing. The pasta was beginning to boil and he turned the burner up, before grabbing another pot to add the tomatoes in to make sauce. He was rummaging through the fridge for garlic when he felt two hands slither around his waist, Rami’s chin on his shoulder, and he smiled. “Hi, sweetheart. You’re freezing.”

“Sorry,” Rami sighed through his nose. He pried the garlic from Joe’s hands before closing the fridge. “It’s been a fucking day. I really need a hug.”

Joe’s face went from amused to concerned. “Hey,” he leaned for a kiss, holding Rami close. “There are plenty of hugs to go around.” They held each other for a minute longer, and Joe could feel Rami relaxing, the anxiety he held onto leaving his body from the day, and Joe kissed his temple, before reaching over to switch off the gas. “Why don’t you sit? Food is nearly ready, and I’ll open some wine.”

“You cooked?” Rami’s eyes widened, his mouth watering. He peered into the pot that had the sauce steadily bubbling away, and reached for a wooden spoon that lay to the side, stirring in even circles. “You’re the best.”

Joe laughed, and they worked in compatible silence: Joe drained out the pasta, Rami seasoned the sauce with whatever he saw fit, and Joe snorted when he saw Rami reach for the Tobasco, adding a generous amount.

“Shut up,” Rami said with a fake pout. “It adds a good flavor, you know this.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Joe said, digging through their wine cooler now.

“You didn’t have to,” Rami rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, holding out a spoon with one hand, cupping his palm underneath. “Here, taste.”

Joe glanced up from where he held two white wines in his hands, easily accepting the bite, and he smiled when the flavor hit his tongue. “Oh, that’s good.”

Rami’s smile was smug, fondly bumping Joe’s shoulder before he kissed him.

“Okay, okay,” Joe laughed. “Don’t look so proud. Can you grab plates? I’m just gonna open this and I’ll be right there.”

Plates in hand, wine in the other, their made their way to the couch where Rami collapsed, closing his eyes momentarily. Joe joined him, sliding up to Rami’s side, tucking his legs under him. Rami didn’t touch his food, instead favoring his wine for the time being, and it wasn’t until Joe nudged his ribs that Rami gave him a lazy smile.

“I know, I know,” Rami chuckled. “I’ll eat in a minute. Thanks for this.” He lifted his glass, clinking it against Joe’s. “Cheers, darling.”

Joe kissed him. “Cheers, sweetheart.” They turned their attention to the TV then, settling on an episode of Iron Chef for now, and Joe let Rami be, knowing now was not the time to bring up how absolutely shattered Rami looked. He’d had a long day of filming, Joe knew, but the dark circles and heavy bags around his eyes made Rami look so much smaller than he was, and it didn’t do any favors for Joe’s worry.

They ate in comfortable silence, Rami’s exhaustion seeping in more and more, and once their plates were cleared, Joe decided enough was enough. Reaching for Rami’s hands, he pulled him up in a hug, holding him tightly, knowing it would help ground his boyfriend. He wasn’t wrong when Rami nuzzled his face into Joe’s neck, and Joe ran a hand over Rami’s back, feeling the softness of the fabric of Rami’s sweater. He tapped Rami’s temple fondly. “We good in there? Whatcha’ thinking about?”

Rami smiled, lifting his face up. He cupped Joe’s cheek briefly before he let go and took Joe’s hand. “You.”

Joe’s eyes darkened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rami whispered breathlessly, and then he was kissing Joe soundly, and Joe wrapped his arms around Rami’s waist, holding him place. “I want you so badly.”

Joe hummed, kissing him back with vigor, hands roaming further down from the small of Rami’s back to his ass. “That can be arranged.” He lunged forward in a swift moment to pick Rami up by the back of his thighs, settling him against his waist. Rami’s eyes snapped open in shock, gasping, and he quickly wrapped his legs around Joe, staring at Joe so hungrily that Joe grinned. “Joey…”

Joe kissed him again. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

They made out all the way to the bedroom, Joe tugging Rami’s sweater off heatedly, mouthing at his neck. Joe didn’t set him down though, choosing to sit down on the bed with Rami in his lap, continuing the game of tug and war between them. Joe was kissing Rami so hard it was making Rami dizzy, and he whined, pushing back against Joe to get him to lie down. But Joe had other plans, and within two seconds he flipped them over, pinning Rami down against the sheets, wrists held firmly above his head. Rami’s eyes widened and his breath caught, staring as Joe smirked and tugged his own shirt off finally.

“Holy fuck,” Rami whispered. “That was hot.”

Joe climbed off him, turning back to reach for something in their dresser, but his eyes found Rami’s in the mirror. “You stay right there.”

Rami nodded, watching with need as Joe searched around for what he knew would make this even better, and when Joe turned, blue scarf in hand, he couldn’t help but moan.

Joe smirked, but his eyes were cautious as took Rami’s wrists into his hand. “You want it?”

“_God_, yes.”

Joe hummed, tying Rami’s wrists together, and then looping the extra fabric around the headboard. Rami tugged, making sure he couldn’t move, then let out a satisfied hum when he was secure.

“That feel okay?” Joe cupped Rami’s cheek, and Rami nodded, already sinking into the mattress with the feeling of submission. “Yeah? Are you going to behave for me?”

Rami swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

Joe straddled him again. “Good boy.”

Rami moaned as Joe’s mouth found his, gasping as Joe lowered himself further to nip at Rami’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Joe tangled one hand in Rami’s hair, pulling at the ends, and taking extreme pleasure in the way Rami shivered. He began to lower himself further, kissing down Rami’s chest and abdomen, only stopping when Rami’s hips involuntarily bucked up. He caught Rami’s eye and raised an eyebrow, and Rami had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry,” Rami whispered. “I said I’d be good-”

“You are,” Joe soothed quickly. “Just stay still for me, okay?” And he waited for Rami to nod before kissing down Rami’s abs, past his navel, and right above Rami’s cock, straining through his underwear. Joe leaned down, catching the hem of the fabric between his teeth, and slowly began to pull Rami’s underwear down with nothing but his mouth, chuckling when Rami made a choked sound. Once the boxers were out of the way, Joe locked his eyes on Rami’s face, and he winked before taking Rami in his mouth.

Rami moaned loudly, shaking with the effort to stay still, and once he was fully hard, leaking everywhere, Joe peeled off with a pop. “Good boy, Rami,” he cooed, stroking Rami leisurely. “So good for me.” He crawled back up to kiss Rami again, and Rami sighed at the taste of himself on Joe’s lips.

“Joe,” he mumbled. “Sir, please?”

“Soon,” Joe promised, using all of his restraint to not give in right there, to give Rami what he wanted, because hearing Rami call him “sir” did things to him more than he cared to admit. Lowering himself between Rami’s legs again, he nipped at the skin there, leaving a trail of love bites all over Rami’s thighs before hooking an arm under each one to get a better angle, pushing Rami’s legs back against his chest. Joe flattened himself down towards Rami’s hole, and slowly began to lick, pressing his tongue eagerly into the heat. Reaching for the bottle of lube he kept, he coated two fingers thoroughly before inserting one slowly, circling at the rim and back again, before slowly pushing his way in. Rami was a mess underneath him, shaking violently against the restraints.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” Joe began to pump his finger in and out steadily, just barely brushing Rami’s prostate. “Feel good, being like this? Having _zero_-_control_-” He pumped his finger in out harshly, before adding a second, and Rami mewled. “Giving yourself entirely over, trusting me with your body like this, doing so well-”

He crooked his fingers and found Rami’s prostate easily; after being together for so long, it was a comfort knowing what got each other off. Joe every single little way to turn Rami inside out, drive him crazy, make him forget everything but Joe’s name. And he planned to do all that and more tonight.

Leaning back down, three fingers now pumping harshly in and out, Joe took Rami’s cock in his mouth again, the feeling of smug satisfaction washing over him as he listened to Rami panting, sticky with sweat everywhere. Rami’s hips jerked up again, and Joe frowned but said nothing, using his free hand to press Rami’s pelvis into the sheets firmly. It wasn’t until Rami was moaning and jerking into Joe’s mouth that he pulled off, and slipped his fingers out instantly from Rami’s hole. Rami whined, staring at Joe with half-lidded, glazed eyes. He was so far under from Joe teasing him, he couldn’t wait to push it further when Joe fucked him.

“Rami,” Joe tapped Rami’s hip in warning. “Be a good boy now. If you can’t keep still, I’ll stop. You were doing so well, don’t ruin it now. I’d hate to have to punish you.”

Rami whimpered. “Sorry sir,” he slurred. “I”ll be good, sir, I’m sorry-sorry-”

“Good boy,” Joe soothed, inserting three fingers again, slipping in so easily as if he’d never left. Rami was loose and pliant by now, and didn’t really need to be stretched any further, but Joe had too much fun watching as Rami lost composure, dropping further and further into bliss. A bliss that was caused entirely by Joe. He aimed straight for Rami’s prostate, attacking it over and over at a punishing pace, using his other hand to squeeze Rami’s nipples, until Rami was shaking again, cock straining, furiously red and aching. Rami tugged at the restraints, nonsense spewing out of his mouth.

“Sir, please,” he babbled, head twisting back and forth against the pillows. His thighs were shaking from the effort to keep still, all the while knowing his orgasm was fast approaching. “I’m gonna-please I _need_-come, I’m-”

Joe ripped his fingers out, and Rami _wailed_.

Joe pressed himself back down against Rami’s hole, tasting the lube there, and began to eat Rami out with enthusiasm, feeling as Rami’s orgasm built up again, bringing him right to the edge-and then stopped. When he came back up, Rami’s hands were twisted in the restraints from the force of wanting to get out, his chest heaving.

“Sweetheart,” Joe asked lowly. “What’s your color?”

Rami was crying, slow tears dripping down the side of his face into the pillow, and his eyes completely glazed over as he stared at Joe, not really seeing.

“_Rami_,” Joe snapped. “I need you to tell me your color or I can’t continue.”

Rami opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t speak for a moment, and Joe knew it was because his brain was offline. “Green,” he slurred out, and gave a lazy smile to Joe. “Green, Joe, green, please-please don’t stop-”

“Shh babe,” Joe sighed. “It’s okay, I have you. I said I would take care of you.”

“Sir please,” Rami whispered, his voice cracking. “I need to come, I _need_ it-”

“Soon,” Joe rubbed Rami’s hips right at the V, close enough to his cock, but not nearly enough to cause any relief. “Just think about how good it’s going to be, sweetheart. Focus on me, I’m here.”

Rami whimpered again, and Joe took a minute to press down on his own cock, aching desperately in his jeans that he hadn’t removed yet. _Fuck it_, he thought, and removed his jeans, nearly crying with relief as he felt the pressure ease up. If lubing himself up without making himself come was hard, trying to put on a condom was even harder. He took his time, rolling it inch by inch, breathing in through his nose until it was fully on, and then coated himself in extra lube to be sure. He’d hate for Rami to be in any sort of pain, even if he was prepped.

He lined himself up with Rami’s entrance, leaning down to kiss Rami as he steadily pushed in, and he shushed Rami’s whimpers with soft kisses. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited until Rami nodded, and then he raised his hips back and _slammed_ back in.

Rami cried out, grasping at Joe’s shoulders, feeling the biceps that were bulging under his palms, and that was enough for him to nearly come on the spot. “Joe,” he mumbled, tracing Joe’s back. “Joe, sir-”

“That feel good?” Joe asked, pushing in and out so harshly they were rocking the bed. He leaned down to nip at Rami’s nipple, and Rami yelped. “You like that, sweetheart? You like when I fuck you like this? Oh, maybe next time we’ll do it against the wall, I could hold you up-”

Rami was gasping, little moans that he couldn’t control, and Joe leaned down to whisper in Rami’s ear.

“Next time I’ll edge you for even longer,” he muttered, pounding hard enough to make Rami feel every one of his thrusts. “Maybe I’ll get a vibrator and just leave the setting on low, leave you wanting and moaning for hours, not being able to come until I say so. And you would listen, wouldn’t you? You’re my good boy, always listening to what I tell you, always so good for me, so polite…” Rami had a major praise kink, and Joe loved to toy with it. “Maybe I’ll tie you up even further next time, restrain your legs too so that you have nowhere to go, and you’re all mine. Then I’ll take my time with you, eat you out until you can’t take it, until you’re begging to come-begging like you are now-”

Rami _was_ begging, his voice going higher pitched the more he pleaded. “Come for me, darling,” Joe said, increasing his thrusts, and with one hand, he curled his fingers around Rami’s cock, stroking. “Come on, come now, you did so well, and you can come now, I want to hear you scream-”

“_Joe!_” Rami was coming, eyes rolling into the back of his head with the intensity of his orgasm washing over him. Joe saw him through it, stroking firmly until Rami came down, muttering a slew of praises, and it didn’t take long until he was coming too, panting and sweating with exertion. After a moment, he pulled out slowly, before making his way to stand.

Rami was out, Joe knew, so he switched into aftercare mode, first reaching to untie Rami’s wrists and massage them, taking extra time to focus on his arms, getting the blood flow back. He made his way into the bathroom where he ran the tap in the bath, adding some massage oils and bubble bath. He grabbed a washcloth, dunking it in hot water before returning to the bedroom, massing Rami’s abdomen and wiping between his legs, knowing Rami hated feeling sticky post sex. His boyfriend clean now, Joe ducked out into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and some grapes, and a piece of chocolate, knowing how much a drop could mess with Rami’s head.

“Sweetheart,” he crooned, running his fingers through Rami’s curls. “Can you come back to me? It’s okay, I have you now, you did so well for me, but I need you to come back now. Just open your eyes, baby, it’s okay…”

It took a few more minutes of coaxing for Rami to wake up again, and when he locked eyes with Joe, his blue irises welled up with tears.

“Sweetheart,” Joe whispered, gathering Rami in his arms. “It’s okay, come here. Come here, love. You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Rami sniffled, clinging to Joe tightly. “I’m okay, I promise. That was so amazing, I love you. Thank you for that. I really needed it.”

“I know,” Joe kissed his temple. “Anything for you.” He held the glass of water to Rami’s lips, urging him to drink, and when Rami had swallowed the half the glass, he handed him a handful of grapes. Rami ate silently, leaning his head on Joe’s shoulder, and Joe wrapped an arm around Rami securely, before hoisting him to his feet. “C’mon, bath time.”

“Bath?” Rami asked in wonder. “You ran a bath?”

“Of course I did,” Joe kissed him. “You know I love to take care of you, and this is the best way. You deserve this, especially after that.” Joe stared at him with so much love that Rami suddenly felt shy. “You were incredible. My good boy. So, so good for me.” And Rami blushed, delighted.

They climbed in, and Rami sighed as the hot water hit his muscles, soothing and calming. He closed his eyes, leaning back against Joe’s chest, smiling when he felt Joe’s arms wrap around him protectively. “Joey…”

Joe kissed his cheek. “I’m here. Right here, I promise. That wasn’t too much?”

Rami beamed, interlacing his fingers with Joe’s. “No, it was perfect.” He paused. “Although, you tease me like that again, I won’t speak to you for a week.”

Joe laughed, nuzzling his face in Rami’s hair. “I’ll go even further next time, then.”

“I hate you,” Rami murmured, but he was smiling. He twisted his neck to kiss Joe soundly.

“I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy let me know that you think? Writing sex scenes are super hard for me, so this fic is literally nothing but, so I hope it's decent? Comments appreciated.


End file.
